


Run For Your Life

by Adelphrexia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anidala Week 2018, F/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelphrexia/pseuds/Adelphrexia
Summary: When Palpatine reveals himself as the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for, Anakin Skywalker makes the split-second decision to take his pregnant wife and flee Coruscant.My (late) contribution for Anidala Week 2018 Day 1: Canon Divergence





	Run For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Anidala work, so bear with me. I'll try to update every other week, but I can't really promise anything.
> 
> Feedback is more than welcome, but only constructive criticism please.
> 
> Enjoy!

Anakin rushed from the Chancellor's office to his waiting speeder, desperately trying not to hyperventilate. He couldn't believe it. Palpatine, his trusted friend and mentor, and _Supreme Chancellor of the Republic_ , was the Sith Lord! Anakin started the speeder, intent on going straight to the temple to report his discovery to the council. But something Palpatine had said made him freeze in place.

_I can help you save your wife from certain death._

He knew about Anakin and Padme. A cold, sick feeling rose in him as he realized that the Palpatine probably knew about his wife's pregnancy. He flew his speeder to 500 Republica, to his wife's apartment, as fast as he possibly could. He jumped onto the landing platform before the speeder fully came to a stop and rushed inside. Padme was sitting on the sofa, reading something on a datapad. She looked up as he entered the room, a smile half-formed on her lips. Her face fell when she saw his panicked expression.

“Ani, what-” She said, startled as she rose to her feet.

He rushed forward and embraced her, gently squeezing her against his chest and burying his face in her hair. She could feel him trembling, his breath coming in short gasps.

“Thank the Force you're okay,” he mumbled, his voice sounding like he was on the verge of tears.

“Of course I'm okay. Ani, what's wrong?” She pulled back and placed her hands on her husband's chest, her concerned gaze on his face.

“Padme, do you trust me?” He asked, voice shaking.

“Of course, but-”

He cut her off. “I need you to pack as quickly as you can and have Threepio get the ship ready.”

“Ani, you're scaring me. What's going on?”

“We need to get off Coruscant. It's not safe for you here anymore.” He paused, trying to compose himself. “Padme, Palpatine is the Sith Lord.”

Her heart leaped into her throat. “What? Are you sure? How did you find out?” She struggled to keep her voice even.

“Yes, I'm sure. He told me himself,” he gulped. “Padme, he knows about us. He knows we're married and probably knows about the baby too.”

Her hand flew to her rounded belly. “You don't think-” She gulped. Now was not the time for her to panic. She took a few deep, calming breaths and squared her shoulders. “I'll have Threepio ready the ship. What are you going to do, Ani?”

He ran a hand through his hair, obviously struggling to remain relatively calm. “I have to report this to the council. Palpatine has been hiding his true identity for a long time, if he's revealed himself now that means he's putting whatever nefarious plan he has in motion. I have no doubt that his first move will be against the Jedi.”

Padme nodded. “Go then, warn the council. I'll have a couple of the handmaidens help Threepio pack up while I make a few calls.”

Anakin nodded. “Okay. Wait for me on the ship when you've finished. If I'm not there and I haven't contacted you in an hour leave without me and contact Obi-Wan as soon as you're in hyperspace.”

“Leave without you? Ani, no-” he cut her off with a kiss.

“Please, Padme. I need you to be safe,” He gently caressed her belly, smiling softly when he felt a light tap against his hand. “I need both of you to be safe.”

Tears welled up in Padme's eyes. “Okay.” She threw he arms around his waist, burying her head against his chest. “Promise me you'll come back to us, Ani,” she sniffled, tears flowing freely now.

Anakin ran a soothing hand down her back. “I promise,” he murmured, holding her tight.

They reluctantly withdrew from their embrace, and without another word, Anakin left for the Temple. Padme watched him leave, wondering if this was the last time she'd see her husband alive.

 


End file.
